Origins of a Pirate
by evilquail
Summary: Jack Sparrow's life has always been full of surprises. Come in and see what really happened in the before time. pre COTBP. No romance, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Origins of a Sparrow

Chapter 1

_The lightning crashed wildly outside the countryside town, tearing signs from their posts and scalding horses and cattle who were unsuccessfully trying to escape the storm. The atmosphere inside the adjacent mansion however, was far from cold. Wealthy merchant Edward Teague and his young wife, Delanie, were celebrating the birth of their first child. _

"_What… what shall we name him?" Delanie groaned weakly as she glanced lovingly down at her new baby. _

"_Shh… you need your rest" the new father kissed his wife's forehead as best he could, while prying the screaming infant from her arms, "I'll think of something." _

_And with that, he took the baby and strode out of the room. Delanie shut her eyes and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. _

::::::::

Teague proudly walked with his son down the cobblestone street. Jack was an intelligent boy, and everyone knew it. He was the cream of the crop, the pick of the pack. He would easily be able to find a trade far surpassing his father's successful yet unfulfilling career. Teague wanted politics for his son, but Jack seemed to have his heart set on sailing.

"Jackie," Teague sighed. "Your headmaster says that you would be an excellent fit for a career as a lawyer or an elected official."

"Dad" The 10 year old whined, "I love the sea. Why can't you see that?"

"A sailor is not a respected profession, Jackie."

"I can be a merchant, like you."

"I don't want this life for you. I want you to do better than me. That's every father's dream for his lad. Besides you're too smart for the trade. Your little brother will get the business, if he doesn't get himself killed first. He'll never amount to much, but you are a different story. You're my hope at a good future standing for our family. Now come, you will be late for your lessons."

Jack longingly looked towards the docks behind him as the pair walked into the distance. All he wanted was a chance.

::::::::::

Jack sat in the front of the class, uninterested as usual. He looked down at his horn book and retraced the letters of the alphabet with his grubby finger. He knew the lesson well and was prepared to remark and correctly respond to any question the teacher could throw at him.

Master Wilkins glanced at Jack's raised hand and started to speak. Finally.

"Jonathan Teague." The teacher cleared his throat as he paced around the front of the room, "Please translate and explain the phrase 'Galia est omnis divisia en partes tres.'"

"The phrase states that all Gaul was divided into three parts, Gaul couldn't work together as a whole. Each man thought himself better than all others. So they split. But unfortunately this move left them weak, and they were quickly conquered. The country of Gaul teaches us that to seize the day, we must stick together. We must fight as one."

The students seated behind Jack glanced at each other, confused. They didn't quite understand their quirky yet somehow brilliant classmate.

Jack sighed, realizing his peers' difficulty, "In simpler terms it states that the everyone must work together to achieve their goals."

Master Wilkins looked at his student, the prospect of wealth in his eyes, "Very good, Jonathan. It seems that you have once again outsmarted the best. Very, very impressive."

Jack smiled. He had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I wish I did**

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 2

Jack silently crept through the back door of his family's mansion. He enjoyed listening to his parent's conversations and more often than not, learned new words for his vocabulary. He was nearly to the hearth room, the origin of the voices, when a small boy of the age of seven eagerly jumped on his back, eager to play.

"Hi Jack!" The small boy squeaked.

"Get off of me, Cut. I'm trying to listen." Jack growled, trying to catch the conversation taking place in the next room.

"But Jack!" The younger boy whined, "All you do is listen! Can't you play today? Please!"

"Leave me alone."

Jack pushed his younger brother aside and moved closer to the door. The voices were quiet yet he could still make out parts of the conversation.

"_I know this is hard on you Edward…"_

"_This isn't just about me, Delanie. It's about our children. With you gone how will we ever…" _

"_Promise me, Edward that they get an education. Please" _

"_I promise." _

"_Maybe we should tell the children the news." _

"_I don't know if they will be able to bear it. Especially Ginny. She's too young. Maybe we should wait until…"_

"_There is no waiting, Edward. You heard what the doctor said."_

"_I just… I… I will miss you." _

Jack didn't know what to make of it. As he turned away to go upstairs, he pondered what he had just heard. What was the news? What did the doctor say? And what was so important that his parents would try to hide it? He sighed and realized that he and his siblings would just have to wait until the parents decided to break the news.

::::::::::

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I wanted to update quickly. Enjoy and please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 3

_Sometimes, Jack wondered about his place in the world. Where did he belong? He seemed eternally tied between two worlds, a world of riches and aristocrats and a world of pirates and blood. _

_Jack knew he needed to find his place. He needed to belong and feel welcome somewhere. Ever since he had been young, Jack had always struggled to find love and family. He had found an undiscovered refuge in the sea many years ago, but now he realized he needed something more-something that his beloved ocean could never provide. He needed love. _

_As he looked out on the blue, unending horizon, now a middle aged man withered by age and salt, Jack privately reflected on the day that changed his life forever. _

_::::::::::_

The sun shone brightly outside, as the new buds of small flowers dared to poke their little heads out of the ground for the first time for the season. However the day was far from gay in the stuffy old home. The entire family was gathered around a small oak bed, not willing to leave for even the most basic of necessities. Delaine was dying. Their mother was dying. As she croaked out her final good bye to the world and the ones she loved the most, her adoring husband and children looked on helplessly and tried to battle their tears, as to allow the sickly woman comfort in her final hours.

"I'm sorry Edward." Delanie cried as she held Ginny close to her breast. "I'm sorry I can't be here for our children."

"It's… not your fault. I'll take… care of them. Don't worry." Edward hugged little Cut to his side.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Cut whimpered, hiding in his father's coat tails.

"Mommy is sick, Cut." Edward whispered.

"Will she get better?"

The young merchant stared blankly into the distance, forcing his oldest son to speak for him.

"I don't think so."

Delanie sighed, preparing to address her children for the final time, "Jack, take care of your younger siblings. They need you. As does your father. Even though he doesn't know it. Cutler, you have a strong head on your shoulders, but try not to get your temper get a hold of you. Ginny, I'm sorry I won't be there for you as long as I would like to be. Listen to your brothers and be a good girl. Please?"

Ginny dutifully nodded, nuzzling closer to her mother.

"Mom?" Jack timidly asked.

Delanie groaned in response.

"What are we going to do with… without you?"

"I… don't…"

Delaine peacefully closed her eyes, never to open them again.

"Delanie?"Edward choked. "Delanie!"

The merchant grabbed the lifeless corpse, frantically searching for any sign of recognition. When he was fruitless in his attempt, he collapsed next to the bed, in tears.

Jack tore his little sister away from his mother's cold body and took Cutler by the hand; trying to suppress his emotions. As he led his younger siblings out of the room, he looked back at his father. It was the only time that he would ever see Edward Teague cry.

**Please Read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing I own is the plot and Delanie. **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 5

_It was a hot summer's day, unbearably warm for those who were not used to the heat. Men wiped beads of sweat off of their brows with fine linen handkerchiefs, while women shielded themselves with heavy bonnets. The city of London went about their busy everyday lives, trying to stay inside as much as possible. Little Cutler sat under the dark stairwell and sobbed as the world passed by. He didn't fit in. He didn't belong. He knew what he had to do. _

::::::::::

Much had changed since Delanie had died. The Teague household had grown dark and stuffy with depression. Many days, the three children simply sat inside and stared at each other in silence, not in the mood for fun and frolicking. Teague locked himself in his office at the crack of dawn every day, not coming out until well after Ginny, Jack, and Cut had drifted off into dream land.

Each of the children was handling the loss in their own way. Jack had taken on the responsibilities of both of his parents, as father was hardly seen during the day. A boy of just ten years old, he was already looking after two children younger than himself. Ginny cried herself to sleep every night, and while not knowing quite what had happened, she was well aware that something was gone from the mansion, something that truly made the house a home.

Cut had perhaps taken the death the hardest. Jack had started using his younger brother as a stress reliever, blaming Cut and criticizing his every move. It would only be a matter of time until…

"Jack? Jack? Where's Cut?" Ginny tugged on Jack's sleeve anxiously.

"Go play, Ginny. I'm busy right now. Cut's probably just sulking again. He'll come out soon enough." Jack pushed his little sister away from where he was attempting to cook supper.

"But Jack!" Ginny whined.

"Not now! I can't burn the food!"

"Fine." And with that, Ginny wandered upstairs to look for her brother.

:::::::::::

Cut's room was immaculate. There was no where that a boy of seven could hide unnoticed. Ginny surveyed the area. Where_ was_ her brother?

Suddenly, Ginny noticed the note on the table.

As she picked it up with her tiny grubby fingers and squinted trying to make sense of the mysterious characters on the page, Ginny sighed. Although she couldn't read, she sensed something was important about the paper, something that she would not know without the assistance of someone older and more learned than herself.

There was just one thing to do.

::::::::::

"Jack?" Ginny pulled on his shirt once again "Can you read this to me?"

"If I read it to you, will you leave me alone?"

Ginny nodded and handed Jack the paper. Pulling it from her hand he slowly but surely began to read.

_Daddy, Jack, and Ginny _

_If you are reading this, that means I have run away. I have no place here anymore and I have joined the army as a drummer. Don't try to look for me. I have changed my last name and I will probably already be dead by the time you locate me. If they bring my body here I want to be buried next to mommy. _

_Your loving son and brother_

_Cutler_

Jack read the letter once again. Cutler was gone? How could Jack tell Teague? Could father bear the news? Jack scratched his head confused, uttering the only phrase that came to mind.

"Oh Bugger."

**Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 5

_The gruff man studied the child in front of him over the rim of his monocle. _

"_You are a new recruit I take it." _

_The boy nodded solemnly_

"_What is your name and age?" _

"_Cutler… Beckett." The child whispered. "I'm 7." _

_The man looked at the child strangely. "That's a bit young, lad. Perhaps in a few years you can come back." _

"_But sir, I need somewhere to go." _

"_We don't allow toddlers in the King's Navy, son." _

_Cutler sighed, defeated. Where was he to go now? _

_::::::::::_

Jack paced back and forth anxiously. How was he going to tell his father the truth? Jack knew that Teague, already insane with grief, would never be able to handle the news. Teague would consider himself a failure at being a parent and a failure at raising the children as Delanie would have done. Perhaps Edward wouldn't be as harsh on himself if Jack told him there had been an accident and Cutler was dead. Jack smiled sadly. It would work, but was it worth it?

He slowly walked towards his father's study and knocked on the door.

::::::::::

The Edward Teague that answered the door was not the same man that Delanie had known. He had grown weary, premature wrinkles finding their place on his forehead and cheeks. His hair had grown out considerably and there was now a small unkempt beard in the place of a once cleanly shaven face. Edward's clothing was rumpled and frayed, as if he had not changed it for days. There was something new to his eyes as well- sadness and wisdom that one does not possess without great sorrow and loss in one's life.

Teague studied the boy in front of him, sensing something wrong.

"What is it Jackie?"

"Dad…" Jack mustered up all of his courage and forced himself to look directly at his father, "Cut… Cut fell off the dock. One of his friends just came by to tell me the news. They tried to save him but he was gone by the time they jumped in. They haven't found… the body."

"Oh… Jackie." Teague fell into a worn chair, his hands covering his face. "Why must these terrible plagues fall upon our household? We have the luck of a sparrow."

"A sparrow?" The boy tried to hide his confusion as he looked down at his shoes once again; unable to bear the guilt of lying to the man he loved yet feared the most.

"A sparrow… is a beautiful bird, with a beautiful song. But he is often driven out by the larger falcons and hawks, which destroy his eggs and steal his nest. The sparrow finds himself without a home, without a family… without a sense of pride and well being. "

"But we still have a home."

"A house and a home are two different things, Jackie. Now please go and play with Ginny. I need… I need to be by myself."

Jack shuffled out silently, knowing all too well that the grief was consuming his father. Driving him over the edge. It was only a matter of time until Edward Teague would completely lose himself to grief… or go completely mad.

**Another chapter! Yay! I want to give a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I love reviews... especially constructive critisism. If you have any, please tell me what I can do to make this story better. Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC**

**You may not want to read this if you have a weak stomach...**

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 6

_Cut had been living on the streets for three year, picking up various odd jobs and sharing food with mongrel dogs. The times had not been kind to him, the swollen bruises and cuts up and down the 10 year olds back was more than enough evidence of this. Looking up at the setting sun from under the stairwell, Cut reflected back on his life, or what little of it he had experienced. _

_He had no regrets about running away, however once in a while, while he was pruning someone's garden or painting someone's house he was jealous. Jealous of Jack. Jealous of Ginny. They both would get an education, get married, and become successful. Cut had forfeited these privileges of the upper class and wealth as soon as he stepped out the front door for the last time. Perhaps he could find a job and achieve a fairly stable life on his own. After all, influence wasn't everything. Cut knew that he needed to find a job soon, a job that didn't involve begging for money or stealing pies off of porches. _

_What was it Jack had said to him once so many years ago? Something about pirates…_

_::::::::::_

The sun rose slowly over the rooftop of the Teague household once again. The dismal mood hadn't faded away since the day Delanie died. Even though her death had been three years ago, memories of her still lingered in the air everywhere.

Jack was right when he had predicted the outcome of the family so long ago. Teague had almost gone completely mad with anguish and sorrow over the past several years. He often would wake his two remaining children in the middle of the night with loud, wailing sobs and cries of grief and utter nonsense. The merchant had recently turned to alcohol, with Jack quickly following in his footsteps. Although he was just thirteen- Jack already drank heavily. The burdens of raising a small girl and taking care of an absent and depressed father were enough to force anyone, not to mention a young teenager, to seek comfort in the mind numbing beverages. The children no longer went to school, but instead taught each other as best that they could.

One of Jack's many duties and chores around the house was to bring Teague his meals. Although the older man was able and strong, he locked himself in his room, and would not venture out, even for needed food and substances. Jack, not wanting his father to get weak, had taken up the liberty of feeding Edward as best that he could.

It was an ordinary steamy August day when Jack balanced a tray of lunch as he knocked on his father's study door.

"Dad," He coughed, readjusting his grip on the plate, "It's time for lunch. I have some bread and cheese for you."

"Come in Jackie. The door's open."

Jack pushed the on the door, and what he saw horrified him. Normally Teague would be sitting at the desk reading or writing. But what he was doing today was much different.

Teague was sitting crossed legged in the corner of the room, cradling what looked like… a decayed _human head_.

"Dad…" Jack trembled, gesturing at the decayed object in his father's arms, "What is that... thing?"

"My wife."

**Yes, Teague is a grave digger. More details in the next chapter- which should be up soon. I hope I didn't make anyone lose an appitite. Enjoy :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC... but i wish I did! **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 7

_Cut made his way down to the docks, avoiding as many people as he could, taking back allies and side streets instead of main roads. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone- especially Jack. If Jack ever found him, the older boy would be fuming, as Cut knew that Jack had taken on many of the family responsibilities and would be upset with Cut for abandoning his duties to his younger sister and father. _

_Cut reached the harbor by mid- afternoon. There were hundreds of sailors, merchants, and pirates bustling back and forth, going about their daily business. But which of them would hire a boy of just ten years of age? Suddenly, Cut noticed a man lounging in the corner, his hair gray with age and his face withered by sea salt. He looked like a pirate captain to Cut. The small boy mustered up his courage and decided to approach the man. _

"_What do ya want?" the sailor slurred in a strong Scottish accent, noticing the small child in front of him._

"_Hello sir… are you by chance a… captain of a ship?" _

"_Aye. And why does that concern you?"_

"_Um… I was wondering… if you had a position for me." _

_The sailor studied the boy for a moment. _

"_Are you a strong hand at the mast?" The old man glared down at Cut. _

"_Yes." Cut lied, even though he had never set foot on a ship before in his life. _

"_Well then…" The Captain sighed thoughtfully, "Perhaps I can use ye as a cabin boy. My name is Captain Jones. Welcome to the crew of the __Green Eyed Monster__." _

_Cut smiled. He was on his way. _

_::::::::::_

Jack staggered back into the wall, his eyes intent on the horror before him.

"What… did… you… do… to… my… mother?" He breathed heavily, glaring at his father with a mix of hate and horror.

"She was just begging to see you again, Jackie. I could hear her, I could." Teague cradled the decapitated head closer to his chest as he sat cross legged on the hardwood floor. "So last night, I ran to the cemetery to bring her back. But I couldn't lift her up, you see. She… she told me that she just wanted to see you again… see you. So I brought back her eyes… her head. She says she's happy to see you. She missed you, Jackie. She wants to be with you forever."

Teague pushed the head towards Jack.

"Put. Her. Back." Jack growled.

"That's no way to speak to your mother. She can hear you, you know. Now take her, she wants to be with you."

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Jack ran out of the room as quickly as he could, slamming the door behind him.

With Jack gone, Teague turned his attention back to the severed head in his lap.

"I'm sorry Jack was rude to you, Delanie. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was simply so overjoyed at seeing you again, that he didn't know how to channel his shock and surprise. But don't worry, my beautiful love, I will take care of you…"

Teague nuzzled the head, but with one whiff of the repugnant odor, it found it's way quickly back into his lap.

"My my, Delanie," Teague coughed, "When was the last time you had a bath?"

**I hope this chapter was not as gross as the last one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Enjoy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 8

_Cut wearily collapsed into his new hammock at the end of his second hard day aboard ship. He had never worked harder in his life than he had today, and his already beaten body showed signs of overwork and exhaustion. His eyes were encircled by huge purple circles and his hands were bloody and covered with painful pus filled blisters. Why had he had been so stupid as to think that pirating would be a good life for him? Sure his stomach was full and he had a bed but the pain was almost too much to bear. _

_The day had started out at dawn with a morning bell. Cut and his fellow pirates met on deck and were each assigned morning duties by the first mate, Mr. Martin. Cut was assigned to clean the bilge- or prison of the ship; the least desirable of jobs which was often given out to unlucky rookies. After he had spent a good two hours scraping mold off of the walls, Cut was handed a small ration of hardtack and salted pork- the most common rations for any sailor- honest or not. Many other housekeeping chores later, Cut was handed a small bowl of gruel- supper. Then came several more chores and Cut was finally permitted to find himself an empty hammock- which he was presently laying in. _

_Cut looked up at the ceiling and began to happily close his eyes when a sharp noise permeated his slumber. _

"_Mr. Beckett!" A voice called from above, "Get up here! We ain't feeding you to lay around!" _

"_Whaa??" _

"_Stupid boy! Ye have the night watch." _

_Captain Jones tapped his heels impatiently on the hardwood floor and waited for his new deckhand. _

"_Get up here now or suffer the consequences." _

_Cut groaned and pulled his body out of bed. He would have a long night ahead of him. _

_::::::::::_

Jack and Ginny avoided his father's study for many days, during which time many strange sounds echoed from the room. When Jack finally got up the nerve and courage to check on his father once again, he was greeted with the sight of a much smaller version of his mother's head. Teague had somehow managed to shrink it.

"Dad… what… are you doing to that… thing?"

"Jackie, haven't you heard of the Jívaros in your studies?"

Jack shook his head, confused.

"Well the Jívaros area tribe in the Americas. I came across them while trading in the area many years back, much before you were born. They traded me the secrets of head shrinking for just 70 Pounds."

"Why would you want to learn that?"

"Knowledge is the greatest wealth of all. Now I'll share with you the head shrinking process as they shared it with me because you seem to be an interested soul."

"I would rather not…"

"Never deny yourself knowledge son. It's the key to power and freedom. Freedom is a valuable gift and true freedom can only be attained by knowing everything, even the things you don't want to know. So I will proceed to explain the process to you so that someday you may know everything there is to know and have true freedom. I first removed your mother's skull from her head, which was quite a challenge I might admit, but I managed. I then sewed her eyes shut and mouth shut using reeds from the garden. I boiled the head several times and Delanie's good as new- and much less fragrant I must admit. She's very happy right now, Jackie, but she still wants to know why you won't come near her."

Jack sighed and decided to play along with is less than stable father. "I'm just so incredibly… amazed to behold her… beauty again. So um… mum. What's for dinner?"

Teague held the head up to his ear and laughed, "She says that anything's fine by her. Why don't you go prepare something nice for your mother. Some steak perhaps?"

"Dad we ran out of steak."

"Mutton?"

"None."

"Well what do we have?"

"Not much. Just some oatmeal. But it will have to do."

Teague scratched his head in confusion, "What do you mean Jackie, can't you just go down to the market and buy a chicken?"

"Dad, there's no more money in the safe for me to use. We're broke."

"But I…"

"I'm sorry I kept it from you but… you lost your job three months ago. Mister Mercer said that until you steadied yourself and started actively trading again, he would not give you anymore of his profits. All we have is this house and your ship. We need money."

Teague stared at the wall, stroking his "wife". "Jackie, what do you know of pirates?"

**Thanks to everyone that is reading my story and especially thanks to everyone reviewing. The reviews keep me going so if you want more Origins of a Pirate then please review!!!**

**PS: If anyone is interested, I actually looked up the steps of shrinking a head so that should be pretty accurate. **

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in said story. **

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 9

_**It was a hot, sunny day on the Caribbean Sea. The kind that would make any sailor believe in his own good fortune. Any sailor, that is, except Captain Jack Sparrow. **_

_**Jack had found himself on a small dinghy and was currently in search of a ship he could consider a home- or at least had some shelter to offer him during storms and typhoons. He was currently passing up a port that was well known to both honest and dishonest sailors alike- Port Royale. As Jack slowly sailed past the island, a surge of memories crashed through his mind. Memories he would rather like to forget. **_

"_**How long has it been now since I last set foot on this rock?" Jack asked himself, staring into the deep blue emptiness of the surrounding sea with his deep brown glassy eyes.**_

"_**It's been…twenty five years." His inner voice answered back in a hushed silence. **_

_**The ghosts were all around Port Royale. Invisible to most, they constantly haunted the ever sensitive man, even in such exotic locations as Singapore, India, and Greece. They followed him everywhere, but they were at their most unbearable in this particular port. Possibly because that was where the haunted childhood memories that Jack tried so hard to escape had taken place. **_

_**The middle aged man sighed and attempted to make himself comfortable in his dinghy. He would skip Royale by and instead venture to the farther away Tortuga, although it might cost him several days of food. The pain of the sorrow here was simply too great for Jack to bear. **_

_**He began to lie down on the plank of wood that doubled as a seat to perhaps catch a wink of sleep. Suddenly, he felt a sharp scraping beneath his tiny ship. He had run over a reef. The Captain tried in vain to salvage his quickly sinking boat. It wouldn't be long until he went under at this rate. He knew he had to get to shore soon. The feared island was his only chance at survival. **_

"_**Looks like you're gonna have to go in there, mate." Jack's inner demons cried, breaking the awkward one man silence. **_

"_**Since when did I talk to myself?" **_

"_**Since when did you not?" the voice of sense and sensibility chuckled. **_

_**Jack thought hard about this statement as he slowly took off his hat to salute the mangled and mutilated corpses of his fellow brethren who had gone to their deaths by way of the East India Trading Company. **_

"_**It's been… Twenty five years." **_

::::::::::

_The "Green Eyed Monster" was the fastest ship on the waters these days, but it wasn't fast enough for its staff of seventeen able bodied boys and men. Food had run short after the last battle and the barrels of hardtack and salted pork in the hold were completely empty. The crew had been without the basic commodities of daily life for three days and everyone was starting to get tired of the hunger pains. Especially the Captain. _

_Davy Jones was not an amiable fellow by any means. His list of pastimes included whipping, torturing, and maiming whoever stood in his way. Today, Cut was the one in the way. _

::::::::::

"Son, allow me to be frank. We have to resort to committing acts of piracy."

Thirteen year old Jack slowly backed away from where his father was seated. Pirates were a fearsome bunch, forever hiding in the deepest shadows and circles of hell. Jack had heard the stories many times over, rogues from all over the world were coming together and uniting against the respectable crown of England. Although Jack didn't always agree with royal doctrines and the East India Trading Company which was currently in charge of the Caribbean, he would never dare to defy the logic of the laws which he lived under. It just wasn't right.

Besides, what would become of Ginny? There would be no question that it would be unacceptable for a female to sail among dirty thieves and murders, much less a girl of just seven years of age. The only other option was to leave her on the streets alone and un-chaperoned. However, Jack knew that his father, as crazy as he might be, would never do that to his only and youngest daughter.

"You know, Jackie. There's more than one way to earn a living. Even if it means havin' to pillage and rifle for our meager allowances." Teague's comments harshly interrupted his son's thoughts. "We will go back to making an honest sum as soon as we get back on our feet. Ginny can go with us as we will start our new career off in my trading ship. _The Mariner_ is plenty fast, and as you and I both having knowledge of the ropes and rigging required it shouldn't be any trouble."

"But dad, I don't think we should do this."

"Very well," Teague sighed, "Then I guess your sister and yourself will have to make a few compromises."

"Anything."

"You will both need to get jobs. While we will be able to find you a position as a dockhand, Ginny won't be as lucky. Did you know, Jackie, that I once met an eight year old prostitute? "

"No, Teague. I will not compromise Ginny. You cannot sell my sister to men five times her age." Jack stared wide eyed with hatred and anxiety. Did his father really mean what he had just said?

"Then we will have to starve. I just don't see any other way, Jackie. We will become pirates."

** Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! Enjoy!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Origins of A Pirate

Chapter 10

_Darkness seeped into the cabin, enveloping everything in its path- including Cutler Beckett. The boy was in pain- crying on the floor in agony. He would get revenge on the pirates. He would make them pay for their crimes against him and everything he loved. They would know the meaning of revenge. They would know the suffering he had known. _

_As Cut cursed into the night, a silent chill went up his spine. He knew his destiny._

_::::::::::_

As the heat of the day crept up upon the Teague family home, the children were nowhere to be found. The kitchen was bare, the bedrooms were deserted, and even the office seemed empty as Teague was away at the docks, loading a few possessions onto his prized trading ship. Ginny and Jack had hidden themselves among the dense shrubbery and flora in the small garden behind the house to discuss the current events taking place. They needed to talk without their father overhearing the conversation, and this secluded location was one of the few that their father failed to monitor.

"Jack?" Ginny looked up at her brother with big eyes, readjusting her light blonde hair.

"What?"

"Maybe… maybe we should have a reminder of mum. We can't take anything big but I think we should each find something or other that we can carry with us on the sea."

Jack smiled. His sister was on to something. "How about something that we can wear? Pirates don't have a lot of material possessions and wearing our remembrance may be the only way to ensure that it is safe and sound."

Ginny looked around, scrambling for an idea, "Remember mum's shawl collection?"

Jack laughed, "That will work for you, Ginny, but not for me. I'm a boy, and I'll be teased from here to Malaysia if I'm seen wearing a shawl."

"What about wearing one… on your head?"

::::::::::

The room that once belonged to Teague and Delanie was old and dusty. Teague had been sleeping in his office chair ever since his wife died, not being able to even look into the room in which Delanie spent her last moments. Everything was still in its place.

Ginny led Jack to the place where she had often seen her mother examine her bountiful collection of scarves and shawls. The old oak cabinet was dirty yet still completely intact, despite three years of neglect and ignorance. The 7 year old girl coughed as she dug through the drawers, trying to find the appropriate one.

In the final drawer, she finally came to the scarves. Ginny grabbed a yellow one and placed it around her shoulders.

"This was my favorite. Mum let me try it on sometimes when I was a little girl. I just love the quilting. I'm going to take this one. It's your turn, Jack."

Jack quickly dug through the scarves, slightly embarrassed of the fact that he was about to don a woman's shawl. However his embarrassment was quickly diminished when he came upon a bright red cloth.

The boy slowly tied it around his head and jokingly spun around to show Ginny. The girl clapped wildly.

"Oooh Jack it's so pretty!"

::::::::::

**Sorry this took me so long to publish. :( I had to film a movie for world history class over the weekend. That turned out intersting. I was trying to be Queen Elizabeth I, and my dad (who was filming) told me to stop "acting like Captain Jack". Then again I "act like Captain Jack" all the time... **

**Anways, thanks for the reviews. If you haven't reviewed, please do, as I really apreciate it. Even if you don't have an account you can send an anyonyomus review (in case you didn't know that already). I enjoy compliments as well as critisism because I want to make this as good as I can... **

**Enjoy XD**

**- evilquail**


	11. Chapter 11

Origins of A Pirate

Chapter 11

_Edward Teague was not a religious man. The fancy more well to do church goers scorned him like the pox whenever he did decide to go- it seemed as if they couldn't look past their powdered wigs and snuff boxes to see the depressed man trying to catch a wink of sleep in the back pew. It's not like he didn't want to believe… he just couldn't. Not after what had happened to his beautiful Delaine. _

_It had been nearly twenty five years since Delanie Teague had looked at her husband. The humbled man, hidden behind the scraggly dreadlocks and layers of tattered clothing, was waiting in vain until the day that she would open her beautiful brown eyes once again. Her once chocolate brown hair hung in locks around his belt, being glanced upon every few minutes, in the hopes that it would come back to life- bringing joy to the entire family which had been rid of such luxuries for so long. He was sure that one day his wife would be back where she had always belonged- his heart. Teague knew that that day would be the happiest of his life. That would be the day that he would believe. _

_::::::::::_

A father and his two children were walking down the streets of Port Royale for the last time together. The air seemed to longingly mourn the passing, yet on this dreary day, no mortal soul was present to see them go. They all hauled small yet heavy sacks along the cold cobble stone streets, trying to be careful to not drop the contents. These bags contained the only memories that each had chosen to bring with them, for their new life, for their new home, for their new adventure.

Each of the three boarded the small schooner slowly, relishing their last minutes in the place they had always called home.

The smallest of the three, Ginny, looked towards the docks with sadness filling her eyes, "Bye housey!" She wailed, the tears beginning to flow.

An older boy slowly dropped his bag onto the wooden planks of the ship and turned to face the Port which he had loved yet scorned for so long. He wiped a single drop of salt water from his cheek, which he convinced himself to be sea water. Jack knew that thirteen year old boys didn't cry.

"Bye mum." He sighed as he took one more look towards the small graveyard in which his mother's body (minus the head) had been buried.

Both children slowly turned around to glance at the man standing behind them, expecting him to say his good-byes. The man who was leaving his entire profession behind. The man who was leaving his entire world behind. The man who was leaving his wife behind. Their father.

But Edward Teague stayed silent.

Oh so silent.

::::::::::

**Alright, I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I have exams coming up next week and well... I wrote this while I was "studying" *cough cough* Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially IheartJohnnyD. Enjoy the story! i'll be able to update alot more frequently once i'm on summer break. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 12

_The Sea_

_The Ocean_

_The Currents_

_Beautiful_

_Inspiring_

_Dangerous_

_Crashing_

_Roaring_

_Falling_

_Home for beggars_

_Home for outcasts_

_Home for pirates_

_Free for all_

::::::::::

To some, pirating was just an act of foolishness, a pastime worthy of only the stupidest criminals, begging to get caught. But Jack knew better. It was a life, a way of being that no one could regulate and enforce. He had learned a lot over the past two years, and not all of it he wanted to know.

The first thing Jack had learned was that pirating, in fact, had rules. The Code.

The Code of the Brethren was laid down by Morgan and Bartholomew almost one hundred years before. Its rotted ancient pages were worn heavy with age and various amendments over the years. It was the stuff of legend. The text's floated among dishonest deckhands on nearly ship. Yet none had ever actually seen the code.

The book was supposedly kept in a small room, a brothel often known to insiders as the court of the Brethren. The court was the true center of the pirate universe, the hub of the secret world.

The only people allowed in the room were the nine pirate lords, and only when a meeting of the Brethren was called. For the rest of the hundred years the code was locked safely away somewhere in this brothel, far from the skirmishes of the Caribbean.

But the legends still remained.

::::::::::

The military was an exciting place. Full of wonder. Full of danger. Full of excitement.

Cutler Beckett was finally permitted to join the King's navy at the age of thirteen. Never had a man nor boy been so ecstatic for such a lowly position. But for a former cabin boy and runaway, the opportunities were endless.

Cutler had found himself assigned to accompany Commodore Higgins on a voyage to defeat piracy in the East Caribbean, once and for all. Although nervous about what any impending battles may hold. Cutler had plans for his future, starting with this victory at sea. He would become an officer and then a commodore, and with God's grace, he would be granted a lordship by the king himself.

He would redeem his status. He would redeem his honor. He would redeem his life.

And all he had to do was kill a ragtag bunch of low life's.

No berry was sweeter than that of hope.

**I'm really sorry this took me so long. It's summer and I've been procrastinating! Thanks to everyone for putting up with my putting off. Enjoy the chapter and hopefully I will update sooner!**


	13. Chapter 13

Origins of A Pirate

Chapter 13 (the unlucky chapter)

Jack had never seen anything like it. A place so dishonest that honesty was considered a plague. A place where women and rum came easy, but earning a living did not. A place known as Tortuga.

It was the perfect place to pick up a crew and use as a port, a safe harbor against the spying eyes of the British monarchy and the East India Trading Company- a ruthless business establishment intended to bring "prosperity" to those living in the area. They had gradually taken control of the entire area, turning the Caribbean way of life on its belly.

No longer were men permitted to sail wherever they pleased with the wind on their backs and the sea lapping at their boots. No longer could they buy and sell as they pleased, with out a care in the world over taxes and tariffs. The liberties once just taken for granted were now gone with the wind in every port in the Spanish Main. Every port, that is, except for Tortuga.

Tortguta was a new chance at life for Jack, as it was for so many who called it home. It was a chance at living the life he had been cheated out of when his mother died. It was the life on easy street.

Up until now, Jack, Teague, and Ginny had been pilfering only the smallest of merchant vessels, with naught but a few weapons. They took whatever they could find, whether it could be a few coins, a bolt of cloth, or if they were lucky-food. Due to the malnutrition often experienced, each had grown much skinnier in the past years, the ribs and bones that poked out made them look much like skeletons. But they would be hungry no more, as they were about to move up in the ranks. They were going to find a crew.

::::::::::

The first mission was simple: A band of three petty thieves- possibly including a child or two were stealing small trinkets and provisions from merchant ships in the seas around the Caribbean. The orders were clear: find them, brand them, and teach them how to behave. According to Commodore Higgins, this was simply an act of desperation, of poverty.

They just needed to be warned of the consequences of their actions if they should continue such behavior in the future. After all, the three were simply small time criminals, and it was most certain that stealing food was not a crime worthy of a noose.

The new recruit knew this first mission would be the start of an impeccable career, full of adventure and danger.

Cut smiled to himself. He was on his way up.

**Alright I tried to write this faster but I'm still procrastinating. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I want to give a shoutout to oceangoddess, thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing every chapter. I appreciate the comments. If anyone knows of anything (and i mean ANYTHING) I can do to make it better, please PLEASE feel free to give critisism. If I don't update the next chapter for a while i'm really sorry, but my 15th birthday's coming up in less than a week and then I am going to an art camp, and then I'm going on vacation... but I WILL try to update soon. Well enough of my rambling. I hope I haven't bored you to tears. Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 14

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_  
Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

::::::::::

"Feast your eyes, Jackie. Every last one of them faithful hands behind the mast."

Jack looked on his father's new crew with a mix of disbelief, horror, and humor. These men were nothing but crippled drunks, missing all sorts of appendages and bearing all sorts of plagues, attempting to sail the seas one last time before they keeled over and died. They didn't look like they could lift a musket, much less defend themselves with it.

The teenager had heard the stories. Pirates were supposed to be a fierce muscular bunch, not a group of elderly sailors with one foot in the grave. How were they supposed to make a living now? Jack knew that as soon as his father led the first major raid, they would be like sitting ducks. Doomed for the gallows.

Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful.

_Captain_ Teague (as he prided himself on being known) was currently parading down the line, his new feathered hat resting jauntily on his recently created dreadlocks. The man, now weary with age was smiling for the first time in years. He had reason to be in such a good mood, after all. He would be rich again. The family fortune would be restored and his children would have a chance of becoming successful once again. Perhaps 11 year old Ginny could even eventually find herself in a marriage with an admiral, or even better- a lord in the near future.

Jack was not so optimistic though. As he had read the code.

Any and every captain (with the exception of Edward Teague) read the code. It was a form of law, a Constitution if you will, a basic lying down of rights and regulations that every pirate must follow, or face the consequences.

The code clearly stated that every crew must have an equal share of the treasure. The Captain got two shares and the first mate got one and a half. Jack knew that even if the motley group managed to board and raid a Spanish treasure galleon, each man would only have enough money to buy a few nights of pleasure on Tortuga. Prices were inflated due to the influx of gold from the colonies and no one could seem to gain any profit.

If only Teague had known.

::::::::::

The first mission was simple:

Take what you can.

Give nothing back.

As if Jack didn't know that already.

The ship in question was a small unmarked collection of wood. Most likely a merchant vessel trying to be avoided by pirates. Perfect to train the crew.

That's what Teague assumed anyway.

::::::::::

"Sir! What's that? Over there! On the horizon!"

The cabin boy quickly called down to his crewmates. He had always been known to have a sharp eye, and now it just may come in handy. It was his first catch.

The Captain looked over his map and examined the oncoming vessel from his place by the wheel. He had not put up the Union Jack for a reason. And it looks like his effort was going to be rewarded.

"Looks like… pirates. A small crew in fact. Most likely amateurs. Gentlemen, I think we have found our targets. It looks like we won't have to track them after all. Uneducated ruffians."

"What should we do sir?"

"_Fire"_

::::::::::

**Yay! i actually wrote a long chapter for once. Guess what I got for my birthday? **

**Johnny Depp: where am I? **

**Me: *glomp* I'M SO HAPPY! **

**Johnny: ??? **

**Me: Well anyways happy birthday oceangodess!!!!!!!**

**Johnny: Who's Ocean-whatever? Why are we typing what we are saying? Why aren't you answering my questions? **

**Me: JUST SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OCEANGODESS? **

**Johnny: um... happy birthday??? hip hip horray? (blows confetti into the air) **

**Me: where did you get the confetti? **

**Johnny: I had it my pocket. **

**Me: why? **

**Johnny: I... just... did. Can I go home now? **

**Me: NO! bye people! please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Origins of A Pirate

Chapter 15

_The time comes and goes. _

_The winds change. _

_The Sparrows fly. _

_The seas sway. _

_And the tides roll. _

The Ocean's lullaby.

What had he done to deserve this? His life, his heir, his only surviving son was gone. His only hope for a future was gone. His Jackie was gone.

Why hadn't he thought things through fully? Why hadn't he realized that the ship in question might in fact be armed with cannons- an element which his meager merchant vessel had never possessed? If he had only been more choosy with his prey, with his victims, would all of this had ever happened?

But it was too late.

Jack was going to die.

::::::::::

"Pirate! In the name of King George I command you to answer these questions honestly and truthfully as best as you are able."

Jack nodded dutifully. He had often been told that, if ever captured to keep head down and mouth silent. Answer the questions with as little speaking as possible. Never talk back. Not that he wanted to...

"Sir, are you aware that what you have been doing is illegal and possesses punishments by law?"

Nod.

"Are you aware that these punishments include death by hanging?"

Nod.

"And sir, are you aware that God shall punish you for the sins you have committed against the crown and the British Empire?"

Nod.

"Very well then. Now, please state your name, purpose and position aboard your vessel."

Jack knew he had to lie. What would happen if they found out he was the first mate aboard the _Green Eyed Monster_? Surely the higher the position the greater the punishments would be. He couldn't risk the honesty.

"I'm a cabin boy. I was born during a typhoon in the middle of the ocean in the year of our Lord, 1678. It wrecked our ship. My mother and father both perished in the storm, however I floated to safety in my cradle, where I was rescued out of the waves by a kind merchant. I joined a pirate crew out of pure necessity- I was close to death of starvation from living off of the streets. I repent what I have done. There was no other way for me."

The pirate glanced around the room as he finished his story. He knew they believed him. It was written in their eyes. _He still had a chance. _

"Sir, you forgot to state your name."

_The time comes and goes. _

_The winds change. _

_The Sparrows fly. _

_The seas sway. _

_And the tides roll. _

_The Ocean's lullaby. _

Jack Teague was, in fact, going to die

__

But Jack Sparrow was not.

**A/N: I really want to get up to 40 reviews on this chapter. so please review. if youve never reviwed do it. please? even if you just something random like "metaphorical euphoria of DOOM!" i'll still apreciate it. so please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 16

He had seen it. The steady glint in the boy's eyes. The awkward shift in between his legs. The way he held the mop as he cleaned between the dark dirty crevices of the brig. This boy was undoubtedly his brother. The brother whom had been presumed dead so many years ago. The brother who had run away with a promise never to return. Cut.

He had joined the navy, although Jack wasn't sure when nor how. A boy of just thirteen, Cut looked as if he had survived many a storm, many a dark day. The circles under his eyes and the blisters encasing his hands told stories of a lonely and cruel past. Jack wanted to hug him, to assure him that everything would be alright, to hold him like the child he still was.

And yet it was impossible.

Cut was assigned Jack as a charge, to watch over him and to make sure he didn't escape. They were both minors in the Navy's eyes; worthless scum easily worn out and replaced. Although Jack didn't face charges of hanging any longer, Cut was assigned to dole out a punishment, a reminder to Jack of the consequences of piracy.

Jack hoped that Cut could see through the layers of years and dirt, to find the brother who he had left behind. Maybe Cut and Jack could escape together. To be reunited with the grieving Teague once again. To return to their old and happy life. All it would take was recognition. A simple wordless bond of understanding.

The younger boy abruptly cleared his throat. Jack whipped around, hoping for recognition. Dreading stupidity.

"Um… Mr… Sparrow?"

Jack nodded dutifully. _Here it comes! _

"I… I… I have decided on your… punishment… you shall be branded… as a mark of… piracy."

Jack could hardly help his surprise, "What?!" _He can't recognize __**me**__? _

"You shall be branded."

_He can't even recognize his own brother? Curse this bloody afternoon! Where has his mind gone off to? _

**A/N: This is the start of egotistical Jack :) Sorry this took so long, mates. I just got back from a 12 day vacation. **

**I know I say this every time but... Please review the chapter I really would love more reviews. If I get more than 6 reviews for this chapter (bringing it up to 45), I will double the next chapters length. Do we have an accord?**

** Well enough of my ramblings, go do something important... like drink some rum or something... **

**ADIOS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Origins of A Pirate**

**Chapter 17**

She hated it.

Every minute of it.

The hours went by, toiling and tumbling with great burden.

She had no company.

No friends.

No one to liven up her day.

Only a crew.

And her father.

A collection of old seamen hardly willing to converse.

She missed the days when this was fun.

When she could spend the day laughing.

The troubles vanished when he was around.

But he was gone.

And he was never coming back.

Ginny sighed. She knew life on the _Green Eyed Monster_ suited her no longer. She had officially been pirating for four years now, all the while hoping that Jack would come back, preforming some sort of miraculous escape. It was possibly impossible, but if anyone could escape the noose, it was her brother.

But she had lost all hope.

Jack was dead.

::::::::::

"But how... how in the name of the Anglican church did you manage to do that?"

"A dolphin is a very intelligent animal, mate. It understands both vocal and body commands. If you simply manage to gain it's trust it will do most ever you like."

"Kind of like a dog!"

"Exactly. Now keep in mind had to gain its trust rather quickly, as I was being chased by near 100 of the finest in the kings navy."

"And you survived?!"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Of course I survived! Besides... how would I ever have made it here if I was six feet under?"

The group of men all chuckled. It was amazing how a young man of just nineteen could weave a story that was convincing to the most scrutinizing of eyes. And to think most of them were two if not three times Jack's age. But Jack had known from the start that they were drunk. They were always drunk. And he was not.

He never had liked liquor.

And he especially hated rum.

**Well the extended chapter accord was an epic fail... but if i'm not mistaken this is still longer than the last chapter i submitted. I'm not sure on that though. Well anyways please please please review. I take all comments into consideration and I have gotten some amazing ideas from reviewers in the past. You probablly are not reading this but if you are congratulations I shake you warmly by the hand... hehe... **


	18. Chapter 18

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 18

**(A LONGER chapter! I got my reviews!) **

It was strange, this lifestyle. The uncaring masses seemed to fear those who involved themselves with it and those who involved themselves ignored each other for the fear of being killed. The dark cold understanding of silence radiated from every dark alley of the towns, from every prostitute hall, from every gambling den. It seemed as if everyone, every single person in the entire world only cared for himself, not bothering to step out of the way to assist another in need. And that's what Jack loved.

He understood the business, the trade of pirating. The years of making his mark upon various vessels had given him wisdom, the likes of which very few could say they had achieved. After all, he had been aboard almost every ship in the Caribbean, first a deckhand, then a simple sailor, a navigator, a boatswain, and lately even a first mate.

But now he was ready to get the title that he had only been able to proclaim for so many years. Captain.

Of course he had been a captain before, but only in a metaphorical sense. He was captain of his mind, of his brain, of his existence- although he usually left that part out. He loved the sound of the word- the way it rang when he spoke of it. His dream had been achieved.

He had stolen- excuse me, commandeered the ship easily, maneuvering it away from the docks in the dead of night. It was unmanned unarmed and unguarded. It was his. A former war vessel, the fastest ship in all the Spanish Main. The _Black Pearl. _

All he needed was a crew. And he knew just where to start.

His childhood friend, Hector Barbossa.

::::::::::

"WHAT???" Teague sat up in his chair, sputtering.

"Dad... I don't want to do this anymore. It just doesn't feel right... pirating."

"No. I will forbid it. Your mother will never forgive me. We would never leave you alone on that wretched island for even an hour- much less a lifetime."

"Look Dad... and mom... I'm of marrying age. I can get a husband, a merchant perhaps. I want to live an honest life. Although Tortuga is not the most ideal place to raise a family- anything would be better than this."

"But Ginny... sweetie..."

"I don't want to be treated like a child anymore. I can do it- I know I can."

Teague gulped. There was no way out. "Very well. I'll drop you off the next time we make port."

::::::::::

"Spectacular! Amazing!"

"It's astounding really!"

"A boy of just sixteen?"

"I heard he had succeed in several daring and dangerous missions. And with that last one I'm not surprised."

Cut listened in as the generals spoke among themselves. His last raid of an illegal brothel had been a huge success- and in reward he had been promoted- an officer. He was moving up the ranks quickly and had been told many times that soon he would soon be promoted to be a colonel- or even a lord.

With a string of promotions under his belt, Cut felt he that he could soon return to his family and be hailed and welcomed as a valued man, and shunned as the vagrant boy he had been so recently. Maybe he could finally get the respect he so longed for from his older brother. His father would finally be able to look him in the eye and respect Cut as a man.

And the dreams went even farther. Perhaps he could get married. Perhaps this woman would be the beautiful daughter of another lord- no a king! She would be beautiful and generous and kind to him and one day, when the time was right the two would be blessed with a child. A perfect child in a perfect home with a perfect father.

But there was still a lot of work to do.

Officer Beckett hunched over his papers and began to read.

**Alrighty then. I made this chapter longer as I got my reviews. But I would still appreciate any comments and this time let's get it up to 50. Oh and one more thing: the length of the time in between writing chapters may become longer because I go back to school in a week and I'm not entirley sure what a new year will bring. I've heard my new teachers are really hard... and judging from my summer work, they are. But I will still try to update reguarly. **

**As always, enjoy! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Origins of A Pirate**

**Chapter 19**

"So you expect me to give up everything I own; my family, my inheritance, and my girl to go frolicking around the Caribbean Sea with a friend that I have not seen for the past eight years?

"Look, mate… Hector. I am providing you with a unique opportunity, one that you will most likely never again have in your meager lifetime. I am giving you the opportunity to go where no man young or old has ever gone before, to a place filled with danger and enchantment. The world is changing, and I would like to view it before all of its mysteries have been explained. Between the two of us, you were always the more adventuresome. Are you still the same way? Or have you gone limp with the breading of society; crusting your scales until you can barley breathe until one day… you disappear."

"Are you comparing me to… a fried fish?"

"In a strange metaphorical sense…"

"Look… Jack… we were brothers as kids. But now we are going separate ways. You are a… pirate. And I… well I have Aleshia now. I'm on my way to a happy family. Besides, I have a successful career now. I have money."

"If you join with me, you will gain riches beyond your wildest dreams. The pennies you earn now will be cast aside as easily as an old napkin compared to what is in store. Hector. You and I, against conformity. The greatest battle of them all."

"What about Aleshia?"

"In our paradise, there will be more women than you can ever dream ready to do anything to please you. I have been there before, Hector. Have you ever had a reason not to trust me?"

::::::::::

_It was different than she imagined. The streets were not lined with the familiar glow of warm lanterns, their beautiful embers shining bright with comfort of safety, but instead they were dark and dirty, the corpses of dead rats strewing the area, the stench of garbage and rotten fish a dense haze through the air. _

_So this is what it was like. To be by oneself. _

_Ginny wished that she wasn't so naïve, that she hadn't decided to abandon her father and her only source of shelter and income. Although he was probably crazy, at least he could provide her with a roof over her head, food in her belly, and someone to cry to whenever she needed it. _

_But she was all alone now. _

_So very alone. _

::::::::::

_There was no hope for Captain Edward Teague. _

_He was abandoned. Alone. Forgotten. _

_All of his children were gone. _

_Dead and gone. _

_He had no one to take his place, no one to learn from him. _

_He sadly stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was getting old. And soon he was going to die. _

_Then it would be too late. Then he would never be able to find his long lost Jack and maybe even Ginny once again. _

_But he still had a chance. _

_The map. _

_The map had been found many years ago, by the young merchant as he sailed around the coast of Africa.. He had swore to himself that it was a fake, that it was just a ruse put down by stupid natives trying to lead Europeans on an endless chase around the world. But maybe… just maybe… _

_The Fountain of Youth. _

_There was still hope. _

::::::::::

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading!!! i'm kinda spazzing right now because yesterday I saw this guy who looked JUST LIKE johnny depp (And was wearing a fedora let me point out). it was... awsome. I almost glomped him until i realized that he would be rather weirded out. The funny thing was that this was at an event that johnny would probablly like :) **

**Well anyways... I'm sorry that these continue to be short chapters, but because I want to continue to have them posted as fast as possible, I decided to post this now, rather than continue to add length to it. Ya. well anyways...**

**This is evilquail signing out :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Origins of A Pirate

Chapter 20

Even for the experienced Captain, it was a new kind of adventure. There were no specific bearings, no exact directions that specified how to get there.

Only a promise of everlasting life.

It was such a tempting offer, but Teague knew it came with a high risk.

What if he never made it back? There were stories- stories known by every well respected Sailor or fishmonger to sail the Spanish Main. They told of a horror, so great and fearsome that even the mightiest of men with the mightiest of cannons nay had time to say his prayers before being mercilessly eaten alive. This creature- no-thing could swallow a ship whole. It would show no mercy, often maiming anyone in his way. This was the stuff of legend. This was the Kracken.

None had been said to survive this journey. Why even the great Juan Ponce de Leon himself- the original discoverer of the Fountain had found himself in a watery grave well before his time. It was a dark outcome. But for Captain Edward Teague, it was not an outcome.

He would survive.

He would find the fountain of youth.

And he would be reunited with his children once again.

::::::::::

It was just luck really.

Pure true luck.

But they didn't have to know that.

Jack had never understood his luck. How could some be so lucky while others fall into every trap and pitfall that came their way? How could he dodge all the bullets and jump all the hurdles while those around him fell at the first boom?

He often wondered what would happen if his luck waned. He had been close to death many times over the past few years, in many situations that would normally kill or at least mame him. But he had escaped every one almost unscathed.

It was probably their guns.

The Local Militia of Port Royale had never been armed with the most up to date weaponry available, instead relying on hand me downs from more elite corps in the mother country. They had always had last choice, therefore giving them inaccurate arms and the smallest of cannons. Cannons that could often miss and only cause minor damage.

For them it was hell. But for Jack, lucky Jack, it was heaven.

::::::::::

He was the toast of the town, the pick of the pack, the cream of the crop.

He was the prodigy of the entire British navy.

He was Cutler Beckett.

First Officer Beckett.

And he would soon be promoted once again, passing his rivals and casting them aside as easily as a piece of parchment.

It would only be a matter of time until…

"Officer! A ship of pirates has been spotted approximately two miles off the coast."

"Description?"

"Very distinctive, sir. A ship with Black Sails."

**A/N: wow. chapter 20 already. thanks to everyone whose been reading and reviewing. Enjoy! **


	21. Chapter 21

Origins of a Pirate

Chapter 21

The water swelled, his ship cast into hell. What was this kind of torture that attracted so many to the watery depths of Davy Jones' Locker? He had reached it to be sure, the golden cascading waters in front of him did not lie. But did he really want to take the eternal sip of life?

Perhaps it was a trick, a ruse created to deceit and maim any sailor who dare drink from her poison cup. How many had tried before him? How many had failed?

In all his time of being a captain, he had yet to discover one single person who had ever come across the fountain and had lived to tell the tale. He felt as if he had amazing luck, or perhaps the heathen gods- those which he prayed to in vain for all these years- were finally smiling upon him, rewarding him and his wife for their struggles.

Delaine was beside him as he approached the urethral fountain, although not in her entire form. He could still feel the beating of her heart, the warm love as she pressed his head up to her bosom. Oh why wouldn't she walk once again? Why couldn't she speak to him, to share her motherly love with the man who needed it the most?

But enough with these thoughts of revelry and hope.

He closed his eyes and took a sip.

And then it all went black.

::::::::::

She tried not to look into the morals of it all. After all, with her new "profession" how could she? She had found herself over the last six months intermingling with the dirtiest of the dirty, the drunks and the pirates, the thieves and the murders.

It was disgusting really. The way they paid her a petty pence to steal her body away for an entire night. The stifled groans of pleasure as she fulfilled her duties in dark alleyways.

Would she ever escape out of this madness? Would she ever truly belong to herself once again, free to pick and choose for love instead of money?

The first time, it had been a living hell. The man was old, gnarled, and ugly; his face a tree scared by a fire. She shook uncontrollably as he unbuttoned his dirty trousers and caressed her so.

But now, she felt nothing. Not their sweaty backs, their hairy chests. Nothing. Only the money.

Only the money.

:::::::::::

He was confused. There was something familiar about the whole situation. This man- no this pirate… he had seen before. But yet he hadn't. The kohl and dreadlocks were new, but the sense of adventure was still the same. It had always been the same.

For this was the man that he had met so long ago. This was his charge.

His _first_ charge.

It was a daunting experience in his life to be sure, to take care of a pirate. What if the man had escaped? What if he had been threatened or worse killed by this savage?

Cut was angered by the fact that this man- this _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had not learned from his punishment. That was the purpose of the branding after all, to teach those who have made mistakes to stay in line. Cutler wished that he had convinced his superiors to hang this man, to rid the world of his foolishness long ago. It had been a mistake, a mistake of an inexperienced young rookie who had too much compassion for others, too much feeling for those who had done wrong. It was an honest mistake, however an annoying one.

And one which he would never make again.

This Jack Sparrow would die.

And Cut would be the one to kill him.

:::::::::::

**And so ends chapter 21. Please enjoy, I know it took me a long time to write, but I've been really busy for quite some time now. Please review... with cherries on top? (I don't even like cherries myself but if that's what gets you to review than go ahead, i'll give you a ship full of cherries for a well rounded review)***

*** actual offer may vary. Terms and conditions apply. This is a lie. But please review anyways. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Origins of a Pirate**

**Chapter 22**

Hector Barbossa had never been a pious man. Whenever he prayed, it was in vain, the words simply uttered to please those around him. Church was never an option for the young sailor, having been born and raised as a merchant.

But today, on this blasted cloudy day, he felt as if he really meant it.

They were going to die, and it was best if he pushed some of his many sins out of the way before meeting Davy Jones.

Jack was a good captain to be sure… Hector could tell from the start that the man knew what he was doing- no matter how he appeared. Yet even the most talented captain of this vessel could possibly overcome the challenges that they were now facing.

From the looks of it (from what little Hector could see from his kneeling position) the _Black Pearl_ was currently preparing for battle with the entire damn navy. 3 ships to one. This would get interesting…

WHACK!

A sharp kick from behind interrupted the first mates thoughts.

"ARE YOU GOING TO JUST SIT THERE MAN!"

Hector turned around, rather miffed. His dreadlocked superior stood behind him, dressed as grandly as ever

"Oi! Come then! You're the first mate! I can't do everything by me self around here! The crew needs orders! You have work to do! So put on that hat! Wipe that glazed look off that face! And by god's sake shave off that beard, you look like an awkward Yeti!"

"What are you blabbering about you overgrown chimpanzee?"

Jack smiled, exposing his newly placed golden teeth.

"Ah… there's the Hector I've grown to hate, come then. WE MUST FIGHT… to escape!"

"What are you planning Jack?"

The captain smiled deviously. They had work to do.

::::::::::

It was dark. Oh so very dark.

The silent waters surrounding his three war ships were eerie, almost haunting, as if warning of something to come.

There was something wrong, he was sure of it. The offending ship hadn't fired a single shot… although being riddled with bullets itself. It was so strange… was the Black Pearl _deserted? _

How could they have abandoned the ship so quickly with a crew of over twenty men on board? Surely this must be a trap. After all, Cutler knew that in general pirates would not give up their ships so easily and submit themselves to the gallows. After all the seas were their home, the ship their house. They spent every waking moment of their days on the sea, dreaming murder and women and…

"Ello… _mate"_

Cutler spun around to find himself face to face with the pirate he hated the most.

Jack Sparrow.

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

"Good day… _Bastard."_

Jack smiled, "Now now, let's not get mouthy. It's not polite."

Cut lunged at his opponent, raging with anger. How dare this cretin address him as if he were a simple child, a little brother?

Fortunately (for the pirate anyways) Jack was able to retaliate with an even faster sword. Although seemingly drunk, he was a superior fighter, quick on his feet and extraordinarily lucky.

As Cut lunged again, Jack sprang backwards, quickly climbing up the ships rigging- firmly out of reach of Cut's sword

"So," Cut wheezed, out of breath from the rigorous battle, "Are you planning to give up?"

"Ha! Son, there's something you need to know! I'm Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushed himself from his safe position back on to the main deck, dodging his brothers swipes "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh" Cut struggled to keep up with his energetic opponent, "so you're a _Captain_ now. Well… that… will be cause for even… more celebration when I lead you to your noose…"

Jack smirked, lunging again, "Ta. Well I best be on me way, it seems _my _crew has defeated your other two ships. Good tidings to you, mate"

Cut turned around only to see his other two ships quickly sinking towards Davy Jone's Locker

The pirate sprung up the rigging and swung over towards his ship. As he sailed away into the distance towards freedom he turned back to those that he had defeated. Namely Cut.

"THIS WILL BE THE DAY YOU ALL WILL REMEMBER AS THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT… CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

**Ha Ha well an interesting battle that was.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write, this year's school work is rather daunting and i haven't gotten around to writing lately. But the next chapter will come soon, i promise!**

** Please review, it only takes like 30 seconds and it makes me feel loved! :) So please tell me what you love, what you hate, or what you want to happen. I take suggestions (although I may not use every one i get) but i'm happy to consider them. I've acutally used them in the past, as reviewers ideas were better than my own. **

**So for now,**

**Adios!**


End file.
